Out Of The Past
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Carlos receives a jolt when the men who worked for Johnny Prima are released.


OUT OF THE PAST

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
All characters associated with the series belongs to Chuck Norris and CBS. I owe absolutely nothing.

INTRODUCTION  
Carlos gets a jolt when the men who worked for Johnny Prima are released from jail.

CHAPTER ONE  
_**"Come on, Hector. Let's go home. I'm gonna be late," twelve-year old Carlos Sandoval said.  
"Hey, I said go! Now go! What are you always hanging around me for anyway? You stupid little jerk! Go on, get out of here!" Carlos started off. He noticed a man walking towards his brother and turned around.  
"No! Please don't! No! Don't!" Two shots rang out! The older boy fell to the ground with a groan. Carlos ran to the body.  
"Hector! Hector! No! Hector! Help! Hector! Somebody help! Somebody help!"**_ Carlos awoke with a start.  
"Oh, man. Not the same dream again," he sighed. He got up, got dressed, and headed for Thunder Investigations.  
"Hey, Carlos," Trent Malloy, Butch McCannon, and Kim Sutton chorused. Carlos just gave a grunt.  
"Hey, you okay, man?" Trent asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately," replied Carlos.  
"I didn't think you ever **had** nightmares," commented Kim.  
"Yeah, well I do," snapped Carlos.  
"Hey! Don't bite **my** head off just because you got up on the wrong side of the bed," Kim shot back.  
"Guys, cool it," said Butch.  
"Uh, Butch, Kim. Why don't you give us a few?" Trent suggested.  
"Okay," Kim and Butch agreed. They went up to Butch's bar, Uppercuts, which was located just above Thunder Investigations.  
"Hey, you want to talk about it?" Trent offered.  
"It's just the same dream," Carlos responded.  
"Hector, huh?" Trent asked with sympathy.  
"Yeah," Carlos nodded. He sighed. "I've had the same dream for the third night in a row. I just---I just can't seem to shake it." Trent put a hand on Carlos's arm and squeezed it gently. Meanwhile, at Huntsville State Prison, a guard walked up to a cell, which was occupied by two men, Paco Montalvo and Juan Ortiz.  
"Montalvo! Ortiz!" the guard barked. The two men stood up.  
"What do you want?" Paco demanded.  
"I'd **like** to kick your butt all over this cell Montalvo, but unfortunately, I can't. You've been released," the guard retorted, throwing them some civilian clothes. The cons quickly changed. Then, the guard unlocked the door and pulled them out. Juan and Paco were led to the gate where a fancy white limousine was waiting. They got in and the car pulled away.

CHAPTER TWO  
In Uppercuts the next day, Butch and Kim were watching television, while Carlos and Trent were playing pool. Surprisingly, Trent was beating his friend.  
"Hey, maybe you should have nightmares more often," Trent joked. Carlos didn't respond. "Sorry," said Trent. He looked up at the t.v.  
"Hold on. I want to see what that's about," he stated. Without waiting for Carlos's reply, Trent walked up to the bar counter.  
"Paco Montalvo and Juan Ortiz were released from Huntsville prison. More when we return," the newswoman announced.  
"Uh, Carlos! You may want to see this!" Trent called. Carlos walked up to his friends.  
"Nice truck, but I've already got a car, Trent," he told his friend, referring to the commercial.  
"Just...just wait," Trent said, as he wondered how Carlos would react to the news report. Then, the news came back on.  
"For tonight's top story, this is Christ Rainer channel 3. Two men were recently released form Huntsville Prison," the reporter began.  
"Why would they do something that crazy?" questioned Kim.  
"That's the system for you," Butch commented dryly.  
"These particular men were part of the El Vaquero cartel..." Carlos's eyes flashed. The men could only be Paco Montalvo and Juan Ortiz. Angrily, the ex-cop reached out and knocked over the glasses! Kim screamed in surprise.  
"Carlos, I'm---I'm sorry," Trent said. Carlos didn't respond, but stalked downstairs.  
"Butch, I'm sorry. Um..." Trent pulled out his wallet and began rifling through the bills. However, Butch motioned for the investigator to forget about it.  
"It's not necessary. I can buy more," he said. Trent put his wallet back.  
"I've never seen Carlos lose it like that," Kim said.  
"Yeah. What was that all about?" wondered Butch. Trent sighed and ran a hand across the counter.  
"Five years ago, Carlos was working undercover on a case. He was investigating a man named Johnny Prima. It was personal for Carlos because he'd seen his older brother killed by a drug dealer," Trent said. "Well, Carlos's cover was blown, and Prima worked him over. He revealed to Carlos that he had killed his brother," Trent told them.  
"Oh man," sighed Kim.  
"These guys---Juan and Paco---were a couple of Prima's men. They saw the shooting," Trent continued. Butch whistled in surprise.  
"No wonder he was so mad," he said. Downstairs in Thunder Investigations, Carlos punched the bag, which was hanging from the ceiling. His fists were fast and furious. Finally, he stopped and panted from the exertion. The image of Hector falling to the ground flashed through his mind. His eyes revealed their pain and anger.  
"Dang it!" Carlos cried, punching the bag one more time.

CHAPTER THREE  
The next day, Paco and Juan convened in a warehouse.  
"Well, where is he?" Paco demanded.  
"You're impatient," a voice dryly commented. The men whirled around to see a tall man in a gray business suit.  
"Who the heck are you?" asked Juan.  
"Gentleman, my name is Jack Diamond. And I have a proposal for you," the man announced. Back at Thunder Investigations, Trent was on the phone with Ranger Cordell Walker.  
"Yeah, that's right. Juan Ortiz and Paco Montalvo. They were released a few days ago," the private investigator said.  
"Okay, I'll have Trivette see if he can find out who got them released," Walker stated.  
"Thanks," Trent acknowledged.  
"No problem," replied Walker. "Say, how did Carlos take the news?" he continued.  
"Well, he basically lost it. Can't say I blame him. I mean, these guys worked for the man who killed his brother," Trent answered.  
"Yeah, I know. Just remind him not to lose his objectivity," said Walker.  
"Will do," promised Trent. They hung up. Back at the warehouse, Jack Diamond was wrapping up his plans.  
"So all you two have to do is keep Sandoval out of the way. You shouldn't have any trouble with the cops. Sandoval quit the force," Diamond told them.  
"Got it," acknowledged Juan. They grinned and Jack Diamond laughed.

CHAPTER FOUR  
Later that evening, Tommy Malloy dashed into Thunder Investigations just as the phone rang.  
"Thunder Investigations. Tommy speaking," the teen announced in a business-like voice.  
"Hey, Tommy. It's Ranger Walker. Is your brother there?" the Ranger asked.  
"Well, I don't see him in **here**, but he could be in Uppercuts. You want me to go check?" offered Tommy.  
"No, that's okay. Just tell him that the man who bailed out Paco Montalvo and Juan Ortiz was Jack Diamond. He's been arrested for robbing jewelry stores and could be adding them to his crew for a big new score," Walker said.  
"Okay, I'll tell Trent," promised Tommy. He and the Ranger hung up.  
"You'll tell me what?" asked a voice. Tommy turned around to see his older brother and relayed the message.  
"Hmm," mused Trent.  
"What's going on? Who are these guys?" wondered Tommy.  
"It's nothing, Tommy. Forget about it," Trent replied. Then, "Hey, don't you have some homework to do?"  
"Oh, man! Come on Trent!"  
"Well, you can always take out the trash."  
"Homework sounds better already." The boy took off. Trent shook his head. He did feel bad about shutting his brother out, but the situation could turn very sticky, and he didn't want to expose the younger boy to any danger. Trent went back to Uppercuts.  
"What's going on?" questioned Butch. Trent explained.  
"So where is this Jack Diamond?" demanded Carlos.  
"Easy buddy," said Trent. Carlos growled.  
"I don't want to take it easy! I want to catch these guys!" he exclaimed. Trent rolled his eyes.  
"What has Walker told you about making things personal?" the private investigator reminded. Carlos glowered. Then, he sighed.  
"I know. I know. Don't worry. I'll stay objective," the ex-cop assured.  
"Good," said Trent.  
"Hey, if there's any action, Kim and I are ready," Butch stated.  
"Thanks," chorused Trent and Carlos. Then looking at his watch, Trent said, "Oh man, I've got to get Tommy home for dinner." The man headed downstairs. Shortly after, Carlos did the same. Butch wiped down the counter, cleaned up, and then closed the bar for the night.

CHAPTER FIVE  
BRRIIING! Trent jerked awake and reached for the phone.  
"WHOA!" BAM! Trent landed on the floor. The phone rang again and he picked it up.  
"Trent Malloy. When all else fails," the man announced.  
"Hi, Trent. Sorry to wake you," Walker apologized.  
"It's all right. What have you got?" asked Trent.  
"We figured out where Diamond's big score is going to be: Dallas First International Bank," Walker reported.  
"What time?" questioned Trent.  
"Half an hour," answered the Ranger.  
"We'll meet you there," Trent stated and hung up the phone.  
"Dang it!" he cried. He picked the phone back up and started dialing. He tapped his foot impatiently.  
"Come on, Carlos. Pick up." Finally, the ringing was interrupted.  
"Sandoval," a semi-sleepy voice reported.  
"Hey buddy, it's me. Walker and Trivette figured out that the guy who bailed Montalvo and Ortiz out is hitting the Dallas First International Bank. Gather up Butch and Kim. We now have less than half an hour," Trent informed him.  
"Thanks a lot, Malloy," Carlos said right before hanging up. Trent laughed. Then, he quickly got dressed and headed out the door where he bumped into his younger brother.  
"Hey! Where's the fire?" Tommy laughed.  
"Sorry, Tommy. I gotta go," Trent said hurriedly.  
"What's goin' on? What's the deal?" Tommy questioned.  
"Stay here," Trent instructed as he headed for early 70's Corvette.  
"Get real, Trent," Tommy replied, jumping in. Trent sighed and started the car.  
"I hope you know what you're doing," he said to his younger brother. They took off. Moments later, they arrived at the bank and walked up to the others.  
"What's **he** doing here?" Walker wondered, seeing Tommy.  
"I tried to stop him, but you know how stubborn he can be," said Trent.  
"Tommy, this could get dangerous. You should wait in the car," Trivette told the boy.  
"And let you guys have all the fun? No way!" Tommy cried. Seeing that they couldn't change his mind, the others dropped the subject.  
"Listen, you guys can have the others, but Paco Montalvo and Juan Ortiz are mine," Carlos stated.  
"Carlos," said Walker.  
"Walker, I want these guys. Bad," Carlos emphasized. There was no more time to argue. Everyone moved in. Inside, Diamond's crew had already begun their looting. Juan and Paco grinned at each other.  
"I guess Mr. Diamond didn't have to worry about getting caught after all," stated Juan.  
"Guess again." They turned around to see Walker. Immediately, shots were fired!  
"Get down!" The customers who hadn't already been forced to the floor hit the deck. Tommy noticed a small girl standing in the crossfire and promptly headed for her. Then, he ran towards a counter, shielding her with his body. A gunman noticed the action and began pulling the trigger. However, Carlos pulled out a gun, which he had bought for personal use and squeezed. The gunman screamed. Everything happened at once. Tommy turned around and immediately took down one of the robbers. Walker, Carlos, and Trivette each pointed their weapons at the crew.  
"Drop 'em!" Walker barked. The crew did so. Jack Diamond attacked Trent, but was no match for the latter's Martial Art skills, and was shortly felled. Butch and Kim were accosted with the same result. In the midst of the commotion, Juan and Paco tried to sneak away.  
"Hold it, you two!" They turned around to see Carlos, who had his gun trained on them.  
"I thought you quit the force," Juan commented.  
"I did," Carlos said. He holstered his gun. "That's why I can do **this**!" Before anyone could stop him, Carlos felled the men with a karate move and then proceeded to punch them. When he was done, he pulled out his gun.  
"Carlos!" Trent and Walker ran to the man.  
"Carlos, you don't want to do this," Trent told him.  
"Don't I?" Carlos shot back.  
"No. No you don't," Trivette replied.  
"Carlos, I know how you feel, but you can't do this," Walker told him.  
"Get up," Carlos instructed, ignoring the Ranger. The men just stared. "GET UP!" Juan and Paco picked themselves up.  
"This is gonna feel good," Carlos stated.  
"No. Don't. Please," implored Paco.  
"Yeah, that's what Hector said. 'No! Please don't! No! Don't!' And then Johnny shot him!" Carlos replied, his voice thick with emotion. The image of Hector falling to the ground flashed before his eyes. "You didn't even try to stop him! You just watched! You just watched!" With that, the ex-cop cocked his gun and prepared to fire. Walker put his hand on Carlos's wrist.  
"Carlos, let me tell you something that my father once told me," the Ranger requested.  
"What's that?" Carlos questioned.  
"He said, 'Only God has the right to judge'," the Ranger said. Carlos stood there, contemplating the words. The images of Hector falling to the ground and his younger self calling for help entered his mind. He inched his finger toward the trigger, then---un-cocked his gun. There was a sigh of relief from everyone. The men were arrested and read their rights.  
"Hey, I don't know about anybody else, but I could use some breakfast," Tommy stated. Everyone laughed.  
"I know what you mean," agreed Carlos. Moments later, everyone convened in Uppercuts. Alex was fussing over their daughter Angela, and Walker was staring a menu. Carlos was engrossed in his food, as Kim and Tommy were talking. Trivette was on his cell phone and Butch was manning the bar.  
"Alex," Walker said, shutting the menu.  
"What?" wondered Alex.  
"Quit hogging Angela," the Ranger stated, pulling their daughter towards him as his wife laughed. Jimmy hung up his phone.  
"Hey everybody, I got great news from my stockbroker," he announced.  
"Well, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with Emus, you should be fine," Carlos said. Alex and Walker laughed.  
"What?" wondered Trent.  
"Never mind," chuckled Walker.  
"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny," Jimmy said dryly. "For your information, I just got a tip that NASDAQ has gone up forty percent and I invested quite a bit of money," he continued with a grin.  
"You did **what**?" asked Butch.  
"I invested in NASDAQ," replied Trivette.  
"Are you crazy? NASDAQ's been falling for the past week," Butch told him. Trivette's smile wavered.  
"Are you sure?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, I've been following it," Butch answered. The Ranger's smile faded completely as he turned on his phone.  
"I've gotta call my stockbroker!" he cried, dialing frantically. Everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
